


A Bit Too Close

by Lights_Angel17



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: 2007 timeline, Captivity, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, or what the fuck ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lights_Angel17/pseuds/Lights_Angel17
Summary: After finding Lynda's body, Laurie was beyond terrified. But not as more terrified when meeting her friend's killer, who decides he has other plans for Laurie.





	A Bit Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know what your going to say "This is incest" or "Your disgusting". Well idc. You can almost say I started shipping them, before I found out about Halloween 2. So... also the 2018 timeline says they're not siblings, so...

Lynda's nude body laid lifelessly on the ground. Behind her was a cross shaped headstone with the name "Myers". Myers, as in the Myers house that Laurie dropped the key over at. Laurie stared at her friend's dead body, tears forming in her eyes. Crawling over, she shook her friend, begging her to wake up.

"Lynda? Lynda! Lynda wake up!" Laurie screamed. She shouted these words over and over again.

Laurie eyes flashed before her. What the hell was going on? All she remembers is going over to check on Annie and seeing her covered in blood, near dead. Her boyfriend with a pumpkin over his head. There were THE screams of Tommy and Lindsey. Blood, gunshots, and her being carried away, by that monster. The killer who killed Lynda, who harmed Annie. It was the same guy earlier, who was watching her and her friends walk home. Crazy bastard.

There were footsteps walking towards her. Laurie looked up, face meeting him. Or face meeting mask. Laurie was scared. There was no place to run or hide, but just sit and meet her fate. With every step, Laurie thought of what her life would've been. Graduating high school with her friends, off to college, and maybe meet that one special person. Hell, she won't be able to go on that date with Ben Tramer and possibly lose her virginity. She was brought back to reality as she heard the clatter of a knife hitting the ground. Laurie looked up to see the killer looming over her.

"Please, don't hurt me, please!" pleaded Laurie.

She stared into his eyes, which was broken when he looked over to his breast pocket to pull something out. A piece of paper. The killer went down to sit on his knees, holding out the paper. Laurie looked at the paper, which was a photo. In the photo was a little boy with blonde hair and a baby. The boy was hugging the baby. Laurie didn't understand the significance of the photo. Was he looking for them? Were these his children? Who were they?

"I don't understand! Please! Please, just let me go!" 

Tears were now falling from her eyes. She was scared. The man was still holding the photo for her to look at. Laurie sniffled as she looked at the paper. She looked down at the knife. Seeing this was her ticket out of her, she took the photo out of the killer's hand. This was to hopefully gain his trust. With the photo out of his hand, his hands traveled to his mask. Laurie stared and realized he was taking it off. As he finally pulled it off, a man with long hair covering his face was revealed. Laurie was bewildered. She was analyzing his face, seeing what almost looked like a stubble behind his hair and scars. 

"God, he has angelic face for a killer."

Laurie eyes kept switching between him and the knife. It almost looked as if he was embarrassed by the way he looked. Laurie saw that it was her chance to grab the knife. Slowly crawling, she had to make sure he wouldn't do anything.

"I want to help you, but I don't understand," Laurie reassured, as she crawled. "I don't understand."

As Laurie was almost there, her hand right near the knife, she heard a voice.

"Boo."

The voice was deep and scary, yet had a sense of vulnerability. This wasn't the voice of a killer, but the voice of someone lost. Laurie had paused and didn't notice that the killer grabbed the knife. Coming back and realizing this, she knew she was fucked. Eyes searching, she spotted the knife in his hand. Scared, she backed away, falling on her back. She waited for him to stab her. But he didn't, he merely threw the knife away as if a child was bored with a toy.

"Damnit. Shit. Fuck." were the words Laurie thought.

Laurie looked over to find the man crawling towards her. Seeing this, her mind were searching for ways to escape. Should she just get up, grab the knife and run? Please, she would probably get strangled just like Lynda. As she felt hands touch her thighs, she went on auto pilot.

"Don't touch me!"

Raising her leg, she kicked the man in the face. But that move had no affect on him, it almost seemed as if it didn't hurt him. Laurie stared as he turned towards her. Grabbing the front of her shirt, he pulled her towards him and their lips smashed together. Laurie eyes were wide and tried to pull away, which she couldn't. His grip was strong as iron. As she continued to push away from him, the man seemed to get annoyed, that his response was to wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Laurie screams were muffled and she almost felt as if she couldn't breathe anymore. As soon as the kiss was broken and he let her go, Laurie gasped for air. She was coughing and trying to catch her breath.

"God..." Laurie thought.

Laurie stared at the ground. Her arms were giving out, as she tried to crawl away. After the kiss, her body started to react, indicating that she was...aroused. She noticed that she was wet and her nipples were hard. This caused Laurie to be disgusted in herself. She was brought out of her thoughts, as an arm wrapped around her. She was picked up and put over the killer's shoulder. Laurie looked down as tear again began to form. As the killer began to walk, she saw the discarded knife pass and closed her eyes.

Laurie thought of her parents, her friends, her asshole teachers, Tommy and Lindsay. If this is the last night, the last Halloween anyone would see her, would they remember her. She didn't know what was going to happen to her. She was scared.

The killer stopped and threw Laurie across the room. Landing on a bed, dust flew everywhere. This caused Laurie to react with coughs and swatting the dust bunnies away. After the last of the dust cleared the air and the coughing and sneezing attacks stopped, Laurie didn't notice that the man was now on the bed. He again was sitting on his knees like a child, staring at her. Laurie laid on the bed and eyes notice that her legs were all the open. Embarrassed, she tried to close them, until hands grabbed her legs and forcing them to remain open. Laurie continued to stare and started to think, which only took her a few minutes to understand.

Like a predator ready to pounce at his prey, the killer crawled over to Laurie, lust in his eyes. Laurie was whimpering and was afraid that he was going to kiss her again. This moment caused her nipples to become hard again and possibly make her wet even more. She turned her head away, revealing her neck. His face rested on her neck, the breathing made her skin tingle and his hair tickled her. Then he gave a kisses, causing Laurie to tense up. As he started to kiss, nip, and bite, the man groped Laurie's boob. His hand was huge and her entire breast fit his entire palm. With her legs still open, he started to grind against her. Laurie was trying so hard not to moan. With his other hand, he grabbed Laurie face turning it to look at him. He gave her a kiss, it seemed passionate.

Pulling back, the man looked at down at the girl. He looked at her body, from head to toe. With shaking hands, he lifted the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off of her. Her bra revealed her small breast and her obvious aroused nipples. Laurie wasn't very proud of her body as she looked away in shame as the killer started tried to unhook her bra. Laurie noticed his shaking hands and thought he needed help. That was when she unhooked her bra herself. Mind you, she's only doing this to survive, not for pleasure. Was she?

Throwing her bra to the side, Laurie looked down. Her nipples were hard. Again, Laurie wasn't proud of her body, of her small chest. She saw that other girls had bigger boobs than her and all the guys pined for them. She was flustered and her face was red due to her blushing. The killer stared at her which caused her to blush even more. With one hand, he grabbed her boob and he leaned his head over. With his mouth right next to her nipple, he licked it. His other hand began toying with her other boob. This caused Laurie to gasp in shock and... pleasure. She's never felt like this with a man before, only by herself. He put her nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking. Laurie bit her lip, trying so hard not to moan. But it felt so good. He did the same act to her boob. Laurie couldn't take it anymore.

"Please...stop."

He didn't. He continued on by kissing her stomach and going down until he reached her pants. Laurie stared as he paused, she breathing heavily. He lifted his face to unbutton and unzip her pants. Pulling them down and discarding them, Laurie's white panties were revealed and they were soaked. The killer poked at the spot of wetness, causing Laurie to jump and yelp. Instead of pulling them down, this man decides to rip of her panties. Laurie's pink pussy was revealed, she was wet from arousal. Laying down on his stomach, the killer was close to her pussy. He blew, causing her to gasp. She could've sworn she heard him chuckle.

"Please, I promise, I won't tell anyone..."

Laurie let out a huge gasp as she felt a tongue lick her womanhood. Looking down, she saw him looking at her face as he proceeded to eat her out. Laurie continued to bite her lip, trying so hard to not moan. She started to taste blood, until she stop to let out her sweet moans. She heard the man groan, causing vibrations. He seemed to enjoy her sounds. Her back arched. This pleasure felt so good and she wanted more, causing her to slowly grind against his face and grabbing hold of his long hair, pulling. This caused the man to moan. Did pain make him feel good? He paused as he rubbed her, making Laurie make her head fall back. Then Laurie cried out as the killer pushed one of his fingers into her slick. He started to thrust his finger until adding a second finger. Laurie was moaning louder than before. He added a third finger and continued to eat her out. This feeling caused Laurie to felt a feeling ready to burst.

"Don't stop! Don't stop! I'm about to...I'm about to!" Laurie started to chant until her words couldn't be understood.

This caused the man to go a bit faster, making Laurie moan until she couldn't breathe. Then she came down to her climax, her walls clamping down on his fingers. Laurie was catching her breath as she felt the fingers leave her. She looked at the man, who was licking his finger, tasting her release. He then looked at her as he brought his index finger to her mouth. Knowing what he wanted, she grabbed his hand and put his finger in her mouth. His finger tasted sweet, but with a tint of sour. Laurie moaned until she made a pop as she pulled out his finger. She saw a trail of saliva leave her mouth. Looking down, she was pretty sure there was a bulge in his coveralls.

Seeing that the man was unzipping his coveralls, Laurie knew the what was going to happen next. As soon as he finished unzipping, his large member was out. He discarded a black shirt and the coveralls. Laurie stared in shock. There was no way in hell that would fit. But she was pretty sure he had the biggest size than most of the boys at her school. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer to him. Laurie sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to kiss him, resulting in his muscles tensing up. She felt how his muscles relaxed as she smiled. Pulling back, she looked at him and pushed away his long hair to reveal his face. Giving him a peck on the lips, was his permission to enter her.

Grabbing his length, he slowly entered her. There was pain, but due to her being wet, he entered easily. With him fully in, he waited for Laurie to get used to this feeling. He laid Laurie back down on the bed and began. His pace was slow as it seemed he didn't want to hurt her. Laurie's sweet moans started again and she held onto his shoulders. This was so good, making her feel like a goddess.

"Faster! Harder! HARDER!"

Laurie began moaning and shouting these words, and the man complied as his pace began getting faster and faster. Laurie loved it, to the point all her thoughts and him being a killer were forgotten. The sounds of moans, groans, skin slapping against each other, and the bed creaking filled the room. The man was groaning and she heard his moans, which she enjoyed. His head rested against her neck, breathing heavily, and he sucked at her skin. Laurie was clawing at his back and began to bite and suck at his skin as well. Laurie started to feel her second climax. She could tell that his climax was near as his pace and thrust became uneven. Laurie toes curled and she cried out as her second climax hit her, walls clamping down on his length. Seeing this, the man took advantage and gave a sloppy kiss. Laurie responded by kissing back and running her fingers through his hair. He pounded into her, until he groaned and almost cried out as he climaxed. Hot cum spilled out, filling Laurie up. He collapsed onto her, face between boobs.

Laurie ran her fingers through his hair, until the man lifted up his head from her bosom, lookin into her eyes. They stared into each other eyes, hair stuck to their faces due to sweat, and breathing heavily. Laurie giggled as she lifted his head and gave pecks of kisses. Moving over, the man pulled Laurie into his arms. Laurie wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his chest. He kissed her head, making her giggle.

"I never asked, but what's your name?" Laurie asked.

There was silence, but only the sounds of crickets chirping and breathing. The man tilted her head up to look at him and gave her a passionate kiss, until breaking it.

"Michael..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and also give me the criticism as I can't write and have so many grammar errors.


End file.
